Tudor
Tudor is a township in the State of Alderney. It is located within southern Alderney, bordered by Hardtack Avenue in the north (Acter), Latchkey Ave in the east (Port Tudor), and Plumbbob Avenue in the south (Acter Industrial Park). The residential half of Tudor in the west denotes Liberty City's most westerly point. Character West Tudor is the residential half of Tudor, mainly made up of a variety of housing projects and high-rise apartments, a few small townhouses, and warehouses. East Tudor serves as the industrial half of Tudor, contains small factories, industrial offices, and businesses. The gang presence in Tudor is made up of the Pegorino Family, including the homes of Phil Bell and Brian Jeremy, with the Tudor Chapter of the Angels Of DeathIn The Lost and Damned, it was revealed by Jim Fitzgerald in the mission “Liberty City Choppers” that there is a Tudor chapter of the Angels of Death. After getting into the truck with Jim, what he says will either be "Bikes are parked up by the Tudor chapters HQ", "They got these bikes at their place near Honkers. Drive us, will ya?", or "The bikes are over at the deadbeats' hangout in Tudor.". Influences Tudor is meant to represent Elizabeth, New Jersey. Landmarks * Skyway Diner – In The Lost and Damned, the diner is a common hangout spot of the Tudor Chapter of the Angels Of Death. * Satin Dolls – Honkers is believed to be a resemblance of Satin Dolls, a strip club located in Lodi, New Jersey that was featured in a number of episodes of The Sopranos as the Bada Bing strip club. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Tudor are: * Hardtack Avenue * Ivy Rd * Tinderbox Ave * Anvil Ave * Phalanx Road * Emery St * Julin Ave * Argus St * Niblick St * Fulcrum Ave * Mandrel Rd * Barsac Ave * Latchkey Ave * Plumbbob Ave Highways * Plumber's Skyway Tudor has the most entrances/exits to the Plumbers Skyway than any township in Alderney. Exiting the skyway in West Tudor will take you to a small road surrounded by high-rise condominiums and housing projects, nearby Tinderbox Ave and Emery St. The skyway can also enter the skyway from here, taking you in the direction of Berchem. Another West Tudor entrance to the skyway can also be accessed from Emery St, which will take you in the direction of Acter Industrial Park. Going in this direction you will start to see the skyway take the natural shape of the Pulaski Skyway. In East Tudor, the Skyway ramp can be used as an entrance and exit. Entering the skyway from here will take you in the direction of Alderney City. Exiting the skyway here bring you to Barsac Ave, between Mandrel Rd and Latchkey Ave in East Tudor, and nearby the neighboring Port Tudor. Points Of Interest * North Tudor Medical Center * Tudor Fire Station * Sprunk Factory * Honkers Gentlemen's Club * Big Paulie Budget Cars * Globe Oil Gas Station & Car Wash * Shipwrecks (based off the real life Rossville Boatyard) * Phil Bell's Apartment * Brian Jeremy's Safehouse Trivia * Despite its name, North Tudor Medical Center is actually located in Acter. * The toponym Tudor is most probably derived from the real-life Tudor family, which ruled the Kingdom of England and its realms from 1485 to 1603. Queen Elizabeth I was a member of the Tudor family, which is why Tudor is the name of the neighborhood chosen to represent Elizabeth, New Jersey. Navigation de:Tudor es:Tudor pl:Tudor sv:Tudor pt-br:Tudor Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods